


Heaven/Hell

by redeem147



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-30
Updated: 2011-07-30
Packaged: 2017-10-21 23:22:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/231004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redeem147/pseuds/redeem147





	Heaven/Hell

I get it now.

 

For you touched heaven

and I,

denizon of hell,

touched you.

 

You could not but be soiled,

and I, enlightened,

look towards heaven too.


End file.
